


spellbound in the night

by lotrtrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/M, One Night Stands, Short One Shot, ben sure hopes it isnt, is it really a one night stand though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrtrash/pseuds/lotrtrash
Summary: "When are you letting me take you home, sweetheart?" Ben licks the shell of her ear, hand snaking slowly down her spine.Rey's whisper is somehow louder than the music. "I thought you'd never ask."When she pulls back, her smile heralds danger.A one-shot based on my micro fic for day 12 of #reylomicrofic on Twitter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	spellbound in the night

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This fic contains a passing mention of Rey being young, but I want to clarify that both Ben and Rey are consenting adults in this scenario, with your usual reylo age difference.  
> Title's from the song Witchy Woman by the Eagles.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Now with a beautiful moodboard by reylogarbagechute!)

The night starts as it always does: a couple beers to let loose, a long queue in the cold, the unfriendly stare of a bouncer.

First stop: the bar. Tequila shots. A little conversation as the clubs starts to fill up, a little silly dancing while there's still space. A chorus of laughter shared among friends.

When Ben needs a little air, Phasma comes out with him. They share a smoke, leaning against a wall that reverberates with the rhythmic pulse of the bass inside.

When they make their way back in, the others clamor for action. They take over the dance floor: young, some more carefree than others, all of them drunk in the atmosphere. Bodies swaying close, but none close enough. Ben dances and feels empty inside.

And then, the spark. His eyes meet hers through the crowd. She's standing by the bar: a succubus in scarlet silk. She returns his stare and her eyes burn with hunger. 

As the night progresses, as they down more shots and their friends part with hungers of their own, their eyes keep meeting. The gravitational pull is irresistible. Finally, sweet surrender. He holds her waist, she grabs his shoulders. Even through their clothes that first touch is electric, and Ben feels stars and fire and a darkness within. 

They move together, tentative at first, more guarded than when the distance shrouded their attraction in fantasy. 

"I'm Ben."

"Rey," she smiles.

And that's that. 

The music changes to something slow, sensuous. Ben sees her teeth pull at her lower lip and her eyes ask for permission as she slides her hands up, lacing them behind his neck. He presses her closer as an answer.

Time is suspended. Surrounded, they are the only people in the universe. The crowd pulses, and Rey's face is temptation bathed in orange light. They move, entranced; bodies grinding together. Slick with sweat, pupils wide. 

With each song, their bodies tangle up more and more. Her breath tickles his cheek, but Ben doesn't want to give in just yet. His lips slide along her jaw and they come to pull gently at her lobe, noting her shudder with pleasure. 

Unable to resist, he licks the shell of her ear. "When are you letting me take you home, sweetheart?" he drawls, hand snaking slowly down her spine.

Rey turns her head and he feels her fingers tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. He doesn't have time to feel embarrassed or cover it back because she leans closer, and her whisper is somehow louder than the music.

"I thought you'd never ask."

When she pulls back, her smile heralds danger.

He leans again, closer this time. Their mouths are millimetres from each other, but he doesn't kiss her. He just hovers there, feeling her breath become short and knowing his is too. Her big eyes plead for him to break. Their lips brush when he speaks.

"Then let's go."

For a beat Rey just stares at him, eyes traveling from his eyes to his mouth and back up again. He thinks she might kiss him, but she turns around and starts to make her way toward the exit, not waiting to see if he's following. 

As if he could resist her spell. As if he would want to.

He follows, of course he does, never losing sight of her shoulders, the thin red straps of her dress, the way her hips sway with every step. Navigating the crowd isn’t hard when you are a man on a mission.

Outside, the night is warm and humid. The sky, starless. The soft glow of a streetlight shows Rey holding out her hand, waiting for him. “Where to?”

He walks to her and interlaces their fingers together. Her hand is so small in his, so warm, and as they walk her thumb traces a pattern on his skin that makes him shiver.

“Let’s find a cab.” He starts to walk in the direction of the main street when the thought hits him, and he slows his pace. “Shouldn’t you tell your friends where you're going?” Because he is not an asshole. Because despite being drunk on adrenaline and her perfume, he’s still his mother’s son. Because she’s a dream.

“They know where I’m going,” she replies casually and changes course, stepping into a side alleyway and pulling Ben with her.

“They do?” he asks, too stunned to question where they are headed.

“Yes." That’s when she spins around, pressing her whole body to his. He can feel her lips on his neck. “I told them when I first saw you,” Rey’s voice is lower now, and her murmurs caress his skin. Ben is frozen to the spot. “I knew I wanted you,” she kisses the dip between his clavicles. A beat of stillness. “And I knew I would have you.”

Ben’s reaction is a groan. Animalistic. Desperate. Her little smile of pride is beautiful and infuriating. He wants to kiss it off her face. He wants to pull her hair to the point of pain. He wants to kneel before her and cater to her every wish; to see her come undone; bite her shoulder, tie her wrists, eat her whole. He wants to conquer, he wants to relinquish all control.

He doesn’t know what he wants.

How can he, when her hands are stroking his chest through his shirt? When she is making little sounds of appreciation? When her mouth is traveling north, now nibbling at his jaw, now gently kissing his cheek?

Now, her lips find his.

It’s fire and thunder. They kiss loud and hungry; two strangers at 3am, exploring, mapping each other's bodies. Filing information away. Here, she squirms. There, he gasps _. If I pull his hair he moans_ ; _she loves it when I grab her ass_. _That nose would look good between my legs_ and _I wonder if her eyes shut when she screams_.

She walks him back until he’s resting against a wall. Her dress is soft and slippery, and when he imagines taking it off her he moans and thrusts his hips forward, letting her feel how hard he is.

Rey stops kissing him then, pulling back with a mischievous smirk. Her eyes reflect the dim light of the alley. A few brown curls have escaped the bun where she had tied them, framing her face. One of the straps of her dress has slipped down her shoulder. She almost looks innocent.

 _Almost_. Her hands are sliding south, torturously slow. They caress his stomach, fingers sliding through the loops of his jeans and tugging a little. All the while, she holds his gaze. Ben sees the light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks, and with a sudden tenderness he realizes how young she is.

The feeling disappears when her knees hit the ground.

Her face is level with his crotch, and she's staring intently at the considerable bulge in his pants. Ben braces himself against the wall, not trusting his legs to hold him straight with the way she looks right know. There's no trace of her insufferable smirk now. Instead, her mouth parts slightly, and she licks her lips.

Ben's brain short-circuits. _This is happening, this is really happening_. When her hands slide up his legs to grab his ass, he has to fight the impulse to shut his eyes and throw his head back. He's glad he manages, because just then her eyes flick up for an instant, tying him to the present right before she throws him off again. She leans forward, slowly, and _oh my god what did I do to deserve this girl? Is she really going to suck me off in an alley? Holy_ fuck. His body is taut as a bowstring, and he's pretty sure he's forgotten how to breathe.

She presses the lightest of kisses to his crotch, so soft he barely feels a hint of pressure. It sends a shiver down his spine. And then… she stands up and _winks_.

"We're not doing this here, I want to take my time with you.”

Ben stares in disbelief as she takes a few steps toward the main street again. He's impossibly hard, there's sweat on his forehead, and his hands are fisted at his sides. They open slowly as he takes a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. His brain cannot comprehend what just happened. He is so worked up he almost wants to be mad at her, but he has to admit he is incredibly turned on. Whatever game she's playing, he’s loving every second of it.

Her slim figure is bathed in dim yellow light as she pulls her hair down completely, and Ben wants nothing more than to touch it and see if it's as soft as it looks. Her head tilts, making him realize he's been staring. "You coming?" She holds her hand out for him again, just as she did when they left the club.

A cool breeze weaves around them, futile in its attempts to cool their skin as they haul a cab and give the driver directions.

Their fingers are still intertwined, and as soon as they are settled, Rey takes advantage. She scoots closer and brings their hands to her mouth to press soft, wet kisses to his knuckles and fingers. Every so often, he can feel a hint of tongue. When she encircles his thumb with her lips and sucks, Ben chokes on air.

"Stop it," he hisses, squirming in his seat. 

Her giggle is rain falling on water, a mellow sound that makes his heart jump. The sweet torture stops as she gives him a little space, keeping his hand in hers.

In the comfortable silence that follows, Ben can’t pry his eyes away from the outline of her small nose, her cheeks; unable to figure her out. She's intense but playful. Fierce, yet delicate in her beauty. So sexy, and somehow sweet and nice and welcoming. Is she dark or light? Either way, Rey makes him feel at ease. _I wish I could get to know her_.

Ben doesn't have time to wonder where that thought came from because she catches him staring. The smile she offers shows her dimples, and he can’t resist squeezing her hand like the romantic idiot he is. He can play the one-night-stand game all he wants; he still hopes for more sometimes. It's not that he hooks up with random chicks often, but when he does the aftermath is bitter and lonely.

Rey doesn't feel random, though. With the way they found each other, she is more like destiny.

In a hidden corner of his heart, Ben allows himself a little hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a twitter fic for day 12 of @rlogarbagech1's #reylomicrofic event on Twitter, in response to the prompt "orange". You can read the original micro fic here :)


End file.
